<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he likes another boy, i’m feeling sad by honeyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223453">he likes another boy, i’m feeling sad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama'>honeyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tsukkiyama fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Unrequited Love, mentions of teruyama, tsukkiyama - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yamaguchi doesn’t like him the way tsukishima does</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tsukkiyama fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he likes another boy, i’m feeling sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from: she likes another boy - oscar lang</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had stolen a bottle of liquor from the kitchen of the person hosting the party they’re at and ran outside and found themselves at a swing set that was in the house’s backyard. They wanted to get away from the endless sea of sweaty bodies and loud voices and music for some peace. The teams they went against in high school were partying as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat down on the aged swings.</p><p>”It was suffocating.” Yamaguchi said as he twisted open the cap of whatever bottle they stole and took a sip. His eyes squinted and he shook his head. “Burns.”</p><p>Tsukishima took a sip right after and cleared his throat and patted his chest. It did burn. “I don't even know why we’re having a party.” </p><p>Yamaguchi shrugged and took another sip. “Probably a plan for someone to get laid, who knows.” </p><p>“I bet Suga came up for the idea. Probably tired of seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi pine after each other since high school.” Tsukishima proposed and Yamaguchi agreed with that. </p><p>Even they were tired of Oikawa and Iwaizumi practically dance around each other, feelings oblivious to one another but so painfully obvious to bystanders. </p><p>Yamaguchi swung slightly, his hands gripping the metal chains. He looked up at the sky. </p><p>“It’s clear tonight.” He commented, causing Tsukishima to look up. He was right. Yamaguchi always was. Tsukishima would never admit that though. </p><p>Tsukishima took another sip from the bottle. They sat there, swinging on the swing gently like a breeze while listening to the muffled sound of music. It was comforting, almost. Lively. It makes Tsukishima nostalgic, he misses his high school days. </p><p>Yamaguchi took the bottle from its place on the grass and had a long sip. He let out a long sigh and tilted his head back as he swung. Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi’s hair move with the swinging and his long neck and jawline. He was so pretty it hurt.</p><p>After what felt like eons, the silence was finally broken by Yamaguchi’s sweet voice which had gotten deeper over the years. </p><p>“Do you like anyone, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi questioned. Tsukishima wasn’t sure why it was relevant, maybe because they talked about Oikawa and Iwaizumi.</p><p>”I don’t know. Maybe. Probably just a fling.” He lied. He’d been in love with Yamaguchi for a while. “Actually, Yamaguchi, can I tell you something?” He asked. Shit, there’s no going back now. Alcohol makes a person do terrible things. Yamaguchi hummed. “I like you.”</p><p>Silence. The crickets were even silent as well and the muffled music coming from the house seemed muted, almost non-existent. The world felt as if it stopped rotating as well.</p><p>“Oh.” Yamaguchi exhaled. “I’m sorry I don’t feel the same way.”</p><p>The blond swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m assuming you like someone else, then.”</p><p>Yamaguchi stopped swinging. “Yeah.”</p><p>His heart fell so quickly like a ball that fell victim to the freak duo’s quick attack. </p><p>“He’s amazing. And hot. We played against him and we barely got into touch a couple months ago when we ran into each other at a cafe. We caught up then.”</p><p> He took another sip from the bottle and another one. Suddenly, he felt like shit, it wasn’t because of  the alcohol. </p><p>“What team?” Tsukishima didn’t even want to know. “Is he here tonight?”</p><p>Yamaguchi shook his head. “No. And he’s from Johzenji.”</p><p>Tsukishima didn’t even need a name, he knew who Yamaguchi was talking about. He wanted to yell. Maybe cry. He didn’t know what he was feeling, but it didn’t feel good. He felt a heavy pressure on his chest and his heart felt achy. He felt as if he swallowed a black hole.</p><p>He was so certain that Yamaguchi liked him back. Maybe his brain was telling him what he wanted to hear. Was he too mean to Yamaguchi in their youth? Or was he just not his type? It didn’t matter anyways, Tuskishima has to accept the fact that the man who he has been helplessly in love with, doesn’t love him back. </p><p>“I never noticed how attractive he was until that day we ran into each other, but he’s so...”Yamaguchi tried to find the words but he couldn’t.</p><p>”Woof?” Tsukishima added and gave a forced smile. </p><p>“Yeah,” Yamaguchi nodded and laughed softly. “Woof. He still has his tongue piercing and my god, that’s so hot. He still has an undercut, but his hair is dyed black this time. I get so flustered when I’m around him.” Yamaguchi rambled on and on about him and Tsukishima had never felt so jealous in his entire life and he wasn’t the type of person to be jealous of someone. </p><p>He wanted to be the person Yamaguchi rambled on about, gushing to another person about him. Instead, it was the opposite. </p><p>“We’re going on a date.” Yamaguchi smiled as he stared up at the sky. “I really do like him.”</p><p>”Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima knew he was being an asshole, that’s all he knew how to be, but he couldn’t stand hearing Yamaguchi talk about someone else to him like that. It was an ugly feeling and thought. </p><p>Yamaguchi laughed, it sounded a little forced. “Sorry, Tsukki.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am back once again with no wifi </p><p>i needed a not happy ending for a change ok gn i love teruyama</p><p>twt: @yikeskags</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>